Untitled
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: Rogue's band, SociaL |3utterfly {whoo see the perdy butterfly?lol} takes the stage and sings some songs


Rogue looked behind her at Kitty and then to her left at Jubes. She knew who was directly outside of that curtain...Jean, the Professor, Scott, Bobby...Logan...She sighed. She was *so* fed up with him. everyone knew she liked him...including Logan himself...but he *still* went after Jean, oblivious to the fact that she was Scott's fiancee now. The curtain opened slowly and she saw the familiar,dingy bar she first found Logan in...the girls started playing "Three Small Words"* and then they moved into "You Don't See Me"*. the song that was directed entirely at Logan.  
  
"This is the place where I sit   
This is the part where I love you too much   
This is as hard as it gets   
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough " She sang, looking at him briefly and then at her guitar, then at the other young faces who were looking at her intensely.  
  
"I'm here if you want me   
I'm yours, you can hold me   
I'm empty and achin'   
And tumblin' and breakin'   
  
Cause you don't see me   
And you don't need me   
And you don't love me   
The way I wish you would   
The way I know you could " She continued, looking at him once more. She saw him wince and look away a little. Her throat tightened a bit but she swallowed and continued.  
  
"I dream a world where you understand   
That I dream a million sleepless nights   
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand   
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights   
  
I'm speechless and faded   
It's too complicated   
Is this how the book ends,   
Nothing but good friends?   
  
Cause you don't see me   
And you don't need me   
And you don't love me   
The way I wish you would   
  
The way I wish you would..." Bobby gave her a sympathetic smile and she smiled the tiniest bit, finishing up.  
  
"I wish I was lonely   
Instead of just only   
Crystal and see-through   
And not enough to you..." Jean smiled sadly at her and gave her the "im cheering for you" look.   
  
"Cause you don't see me   
And you don't need me   
And you don't love me   
The way I wish you would   
  
Cause you don't see me   
And you don't need me   
And you don't love me   
The way I wish you would   
The way I know you could..." She bowed and smiled, watching Logan flirt with some hooker leaning on the bar. "One more song, guys." She wasn't going to sing it unless she had to...and Bobby smiled at her. She blinked, realizing she had come to love both of them...Logan as a hero and friend and Bobby as her best friend and possibly her boyfriend. She shook her head and turned to Kitty and Jubes, whispering away from the mikes "New song." And so they started to play.  
  
"*I don't wanna be your girlfriend   
I'm just looking for a real good time alright   
Can you guarentee me satisfaction   
Need some action-gonna get it tonight!   
So I'm telling you boyfriend   
That you never met a girl like me before   
Not gonna wait a long time   
Better make up your mind   
  
Are you in? Are you out?   
Shake it up, shake it down!   
Wanna scream, wanna shout?   
Give it up, get it on, or get out!   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
  
You know I got my paper venny toy little boy   
Replacable, disposable fully action posable   
When everything was said and done there's plenty more where you came from   
Don't just stand there looking dumb baby you're the lucky one   
  
Are you in? Are you out?   
Shake it up, shake it down!   
Wanna scream, wanna shout?   
Give it up, get it on, or get out!   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
  
So come on, so do what you want to do   
So come on, I can't wait around for you   
So come on, It's not a mystery   
So come on, so do what you want to do   
So come on, I can't wait around for you   
So come on, Be with me! " She was singing to Bobby *and* Logan, but whoever reacted better...she'd make a choice.  
  
"Are you in? Are you out?   
Shake it up, shake it down!   
Wanna scream, wanna shout?   
Give it up, get it on, or get out!   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
  
Are you in? Are you out?   
Shake it up, shake it down!   
Wanna scream, wanna shout?   
Give it up, get it on, or get out!   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on)   
Come on come on (come on come on) " She finished, pushing her guitar and walking offstage, and, thanks to her now being able to control her "power", kissed Bobby. She looked up when Jubes and Kitty started cheering and grinned at them and then saw Logan's disbelieving face. She walked up and obviously he thought she was going to kiss him, but she just spoke quietly. "You just lost a groupie." She walked out with Bobby, smiling.  
  
  
*Josie and the Pussycats never sung these, ok? lol  
  
  



End file.
